megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rio Iwasaki
Rio Iwasaki is a non-player character from Persona 3 Portable. She is a student of Gekkoukan High School who can be found if the player pursues the female protagonist's story. Appearance *''Persona 3 Portable'': Chariot Arcana Social Link (Female Protagonist only) Design Rio has long black hair tied in a ponytail, gray eyes, pale skin and uses light pink lip stick. Unlike the vast majority of Gekkoukan's students, Rio doesn't wear the complete uniform and instead only wears the uniform's skirt, combined with a white shirt along with a cream-colored sleeveless sweater. During practice, she changes into the regular sports suit. When she invites the Protagonist to spend time with her, she wears a white sleeved shirt along with a gray vest, black pants and red sneakers. Personality Rio is a member of one of the school's sports clubs and is fittingly very active, always giving her best when it comes to sports. Her incredible ambition, however, is also her biggest flaw. She urges the other members of the club to train more than they want and can in order to score high in tournaments. Despite her tough and often harsh attitude towards her comrades, she is moved fast and shows tears easily. Rio grew up with Kenji and she eventually developed a crush on him. As he likes older women instead of girls in his age, Kenji is oblivious to Rio's feelings. Kenji also describes her as sarcastic, referring to the way she replies during conversations. Also, Rio is good friends with Yuko. Profile Persona 3 Portable Rio Iwasaki is an active second year student, and chief of the sports departments. She is very active and can be too serious when it comes to sports; that has landed her in trouble numerous times. Rio can be found either in the volleyball club or the tennis club. She is childhood friends with Kenji Tomochika. It is later revealed she has a crush on him, but due to his interest in older women, and the team coach Miss Kanou in particular, he is oblivious to her feelings. She takes things too far sometimes, such as playing sports and even arcade games. On Sundays, if you have started Rio's social link, she may call the female protagonist and ask to hang out. She does not eat much. Rio is friends with Yuko and is present when you meet Yukiko Amagi in the Yasoinaba field trip. Her strictness ends up coming to haunt her, resulting in the rest of the tennis or volleyball team to quit and hate Rio. Yuko takes concern in this, and tries to help them come back. For the next few ranks, the player and Rio will practice alone, until Ms. Kanou returns and the team reconciles. The team then helps Rio attempt to confess her love to Kenji Tomochika, though he remains oblivious. He tells her that he likes her as much as he likes ramen. That angers the team, but she is pleased, as ramen is Kenji's favorite thing in the world. She is still annoyed that Kenji likes older women. She then tells the Female Protagonist that she sees things differently, and that it is all thanks to her. She gives her her favorite tennis manual, which will allow you to fuse Thor, the strongest of the Chariot arcana. She is seen in Kyoto talking with Kazushi and Kenji, and she does not change into a yukata. Befriending Rio will help realize the Protagonist the potential of the Chariot Arcana. Her Social Link can be activated starting April 24 by joining either the tennis club or the volleyball club. Though, you will be forced to activate her Social Link on May 27 if you haven't done so yet. Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters